VECTOR In order to understand the manner by which specific mutations lead to malignancy, the Vector Core provides Cancer Center members with several technological platforms that mediate overexpression or reduced expression of specific genes and the corresponding mutants for in vitro and in vivo studies. These platforms include both recombinant non-viral and viral products that facilitate the transfer of specific genes into either normal or cancer cells. The Vector Core also provides intellectual and technical advice to Cancer Center researchers regarding the optimal use and production of these systems. Despite the wide application of molecular biology to the study of cancer, many investigators do not possess a working knowledge of recombinant vectors. Many of the operational techniques required for optimal use of these gene transfer vectors are specialized and difficult to acquire without expert assistance. In addition, the manufacture of these reagents needs to be performed in laboratory space that has been specifically configured to comply with NIH biological containment guidelines. The requirements for compliance with these biosafety guidelines inhibit many investigators from pursuing the use of these valuable reagents. The Vector Core has been established to provide a cost-effective source of these valuable platforms while minimizing Cancer Center members' need to spend time and money on new laboratory space and hiring their own vector experts. The Specific Aims of the Vector Core are to: 1. Provide a Core laboratory for the development, construction, purification and characterization of recombinant vectors containing genes relevant to the study of cancer disease models for use as in vitro and in vivo gene transfer reagents. These systems include both non-viral (expression plasmid) and viral (recombinant retrovirus, recombinant adenovirus, and recombinant AAV) technologies. 2. Collaborate closely with Cancer Center researchers to ensure the Vector Core provides the platforms Cancer Center members require 3. Maintain qualified staff and monitor the competition to continually improve the Vector Core and provide high quality, cost effective products to Cancer Center members.